Talk:Lightning staff
RFI This page could use a complete list of times the stick was (ab)used, a history of Gil's research with lightning, and how he historically lacked a death ray. Something pointing more directly to speculation about the sociological importance of being able to call down lightning also would not be out of order, I think.⚙Zarchne 18:26, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :To me, that sounds like you're trying to turn this into an essay written for the "Gil is the new Stormking" conspiracy, de-emphasizing that this is actually about a single device that Gil built. As for the list of times it is used, as we going to make a list of the number of times that Zeetha uses her swords? I just don't see the purpose unless if its to prove something new about it. -- Axi 19:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :: Hm. Given that that's my bias, you may have a point. But the purpose in my mind (as with the site in general) is not to prove something about it; rather it is to provide an index of information to make it easier for discussion to take place... enable rather than advance the dialectic.... I'm just noting. Maybe you misunderstood what I wrote. The following were all more or less independent in my mind: ::# list of discharges ::# Gil's research ::# Agatha's role ::# Importance of "calling down the lightning" :: and adding any one could enhance the article. Not that I'm complaining. ::⚙Zarchne 20:03, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::: I can see expanding when it was used would be useful, and comparing it to a previous lack-of-death-ray, but Agatha's role is only observer/analyst, and the 'importance' would apply to a whole different article. Talk about the tool, not the user here. -- Corgi 22:51, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Ionization Engines Would it be ridiculous to make an article about the Atmospheric Ionization engines? If i were going to do it it'd be something like: *Appears to be based on the Heterodyne device * were needed and ended up sacrificed for Mechanicsburg's protection *Probably a reiteration of Agatha's assumptions of its working principles *Picture of the thing, and a link back to the Zappy stick.... I'm not sure of that constitutes an article or not (having not made one myself yet). I'm not sure if its more of a rehash of the zappy stick article but with less substance or not-- Axi 23:08, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I say go for it. Although they work together, they're a different device. — m (talk) 23:29, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Alright... I started working on it in my Sandbox--that's proper protocol, right?-- Axi 23:46, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::: Actually, it's overcautious in this case. Just start the page. ⚙Zarchne 02:38, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Similar item in Buck Godot? I'm sure the idea of a stick shooting lightning isn't that new, but since Buck Godot is a Foglio comic as well, it might be worth mentioning. "Der Rock the Destroyer" uses a cane that apparently also shoots "lightning"(?): Der Rock zapps a PSmith--Cyberman TM 20:17, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Misc. What's up with its appearence on this page? Is that an "easter egg"? Was there ever an explanation for that from the authors? http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20120109#.VMVtdiw9atk 22:27, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :I distinctly remember that there was a prolonged discussion of that thing, but that page seems to be missing from the archives. It would have been the Forum:2009-01-09 page, but it is now blank. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 21:42, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :: It doesn't look blank to me. Argadi (talk) 00:26, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Dem! I vas lookink for de wrong January--in 2009. How did dot hoppen I vonder? Oh, vell...-- Billy Catringer (talk) 03:59, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::: I hate it when I time travel accidentally. It happened just tomorrow. I need to stop backing in to the control panel. Argadi (talk) 10:24, January 28, 2015 (UTC) :::::Dot's funny! Just be careful dat you don't lose you hat. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 14:55, January 28, 2015 (UTC)